Memories of that Day
by orca whale dreams
Summary: Bad things happened on graduation night. things ensued, all involving a one Hermione Jane Granger. read on to remember with our favorite HP characters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All ideas and characters from the Harry Potter book series can be used at the discretion of J. K. Rowling. Therefore, I am legally not allowed to use the ideas and characters in this story that were not originally created by me. Which is a lot of the ideas and characters in this story. So, by me putting up this pretty little disclaimer, I can use the characters and ideas without breaking the law. That's always a little comforting, not to be legally liable for copyright infringement. That's for all the music teachers in the world to do, not me. Oh, wait I AM a music teacher... CRAP! Oh well. I'm not infringing THIS particular copyright...  
  
A/N: This is something that will be worked throughout the entire story. It was written after the first three chapters were started so I know what the story will be like. Draco wrote this 3 years after "That Day" that everyone is remembering. Mostly, Draco and Harry will tell the story but there will be miscellaneous chapters from the POV's of others. I hope you like it and enjoy whatever this is.  
  
IiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiii IiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiii IiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiIiiiI  
  
Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?  
  
Has anyone ever said, "I love you" and meant it?  
  
Has anyone actually known who you really are?  
  
Known the pain you feel when you scream at night?  
  
Felt the promise that is sucked from your heart when it rises again?  
  
Touched your skin and felt the warmth you used to give?  
  
If they haven't told you, **I** will.  
  
If they haven't meant it, **I** know how.  
  
If they don't know you, **I** do.  
  
If they don't know it, **I** have.  
  
If they haven't felt it, **I** can.  
  
If they haven't touched you, **I** did.  
  
Will you let me say you're beautiful?  
  
Will you trust me enough to love you?  
  
Will you believe that I know you and only you?  
  
Will you accept that I know the same amount of pain?  
  
Do you wish that promise would stop rising for me?  
  
Do you cry out for the feeling that touch gives you?  
  
I can give you everything you've ever wanted and more;  
  
But will you trust me to give it to you?  
  
You can give me everything I need;  
  
But will you trust me to cherish it?  
  
I know you and only you.  
  
You are everything.  
  
I don't even know myself,  
  
But I know you.  
  
I cherish you already,  
  
But I can't bring myself to find you.  
  
I could never hurt you more  
  
Than I already have.  
  
And yet, by not finding you,  
  
I hurt you even more.  
  
You are the most beautiful creature in the world.  
  
You surpass even Helen of the myths.  
  
I love you. I love you more today than I did yesterday  
  
And I will love you more tomorrow than I did today  
  
And I couldn't mean it anymore now than I meant any other time.  
  
I have known the real you since that day.  
  
The day when you told me everything that I will never forget.  
  
I know the pain that you suffer through everyday.  
  
I feel it when I think of where you are  
  
And know I'm incapable of helping you.  
  
I feel the promise every morning when I vow that today is the day  
  
The day that I _finally _save you  
  
And then I become too coward to listen.  
  
I have felt the warmth every minute of every day I was near you  
  
And it's gone now that you are. If I could touch you again  
  
I would feel the warmth that you have long since forgotten.  
  
When I finally reach you  
  
You will know:  
  
You _are_ beautiful.  
  
I _do_ love you.  
  
You _are_ real.  
  
There _is_ no pain.  
  
Promises _can_ be filled.  
  
You _are_ still warm.  
  
And I will love you more tomorrow than I did today  
  
Which was more than yesterday  
  
Which was more than the day before  
  
And the day before  
  
And the day before...  
  
There was a time when I didn't love you  
  
But that was before  
  
Before the day when you left  
  
The day I fell in love with you  
  
The day that will be forever burnt in my mind  
  
The day when everything happened  
  
The day that truly mattered  
  
The day...  
  
IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI  
  
05.12.04  
  
If chapter one is not up yet, well... damn. It will be soon. I'm just touching up minor details and writing the end as well as I can remember it. I wrote this story a long time ago and I just found the rough draft. Several pages were missing. It kind of sucked to have that happen. Well, if you want, review this. If you don't, oh well. You should really read this story that my friend Em wrote. It's called Why? and I absolutely adore it. I adored it the first time she put it up and I love it even more now that its back. Her user name is Embo. Really, y'all should read it.... Yeah, I know, I'm strange, but hey, there was proof of that in this, so who really cares? Not Miss T. E. P. (that would be me... Trista Erin Parker) well, love you all and hope to get the first real chap out soon. :throws kiss in the air: BYE!!!!!!!  
  
Tris :blinky, blinky: 


	2. That Day for Draco

Chapter one- That Day for Draco  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on the Underground, waiting for his stop. He was thinking about everything and nothing in particular. Why was he on the Underground when he could just apparate? He was a full-grown and well- trained wizard. He could apparate with the best of them. It was probably because of her. Damn muggle. Three years later and he was still thinking about it. Why did she think he would allow her to do that? Merlin, she blew his mind! All those years of calling him names and hating him and then, she... Why did she have to do that?  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Excuse me, but may I talk to you for a minute?" She ran towards him wearing a set of deep burgundy silk dress robes. Her Victorian heels clacked against the stone floor of the castle. She ran to where he was standing, slightly out of breath, waiting for his response.  
  
"Whatever," he broke away from his 'friends' and followed her to the entrance hall. "What do you want?"  
  
"You're not going to call me mudblood?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his bluntness.  
  
"Why should I? It's graduation; I won't have to see you every day next fall, why should I be rude when I have been for the past seven years? I can't think of a good reason," he stated tiredly.  
  
"Don't you have to keep up that reputation of yours?" There was a twinkle in her eye that showed she was just teasing the blonde boy. She knew he saw this, but still he answered with a simple, harsh:  
  
"No."  
  
"All right, then... I know you hate me and all, but I wanted to apologize for my attitude towards you since first year. I guess my doing nothing but study and almost always showing you up in grades was somewhat rude." Her eyes glistened with tears. No one would ever expect that Hermione Granger would admit that she studied too much, let alone say that it was rude for her to do so. "I was and still am just a mudblood know-it-all and I guess I deserved having you call me that. I'm sorry for all the ferret jokes and what the boys have done. I'm also sorry I never told you."  
  
Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Never told me what?" he said hesitantly.  
  
Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment. "I know you hate me and I accept that, but it really hurts to know that I could never kiss you. So before I never see you again and regret not doing it for the rest of my life..."  
  
She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Or rather, she wrapped her **arm** around his neck. For the first time, he noticed her left arm was missing. He also noticed her hair was singed so it was shorter than his and it had been blackened at the ends. She had holes and tears all over her robes. She looked like hell with all the cuts and bruises on her visible skin. The worst of them was on her right cheek, a gash that was still bleeding. He broke away and held her shoulders so she was arms length from him. Why had he never noticed before? She was absolutely...  
  
"Hermione, what happened?!"  
  
"You know my first name?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
  
He could tell she was sincerely surprised. "Of course I do! Who **doesn't** know **your** first name? You're Golden Boy's best friend and smartest student Hogwarts has ever seen, mudblood and pureblood alike! Now, what the bloody hell happened to you?!?"  
  
"He's gone. Harry killed him. But," She hung her head and she whispered, "Your father is, too. I'm sorry, it's my fault."  
  
"You killed my father!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He whispered "thank you" as he embraced her in a hug.  
  
Her cheeks were tinged red when they broke apart. "We might want to head back inside. Minister Fudge wants me to leave as soon as possible." She started to walk towards the Great Hall as he pulled her back by the wrist.  
  
"Wait, what does Fudge have to do with anything?"  
  
"I used an Unforgivable Curse. It's unforgivable, hence being called an Unforgivable Curse." There was a tone in her voice that suggested she was above him, more intelligent than him.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with ANYTHING?!"  
  
"That's how your father died! I used an Unforgivable on another wizard, punishable by life in Azkaban! THAT'S why I'm saying all this! THAT'S why Fudge is here! THAT'S what Fudge has to do with it! He's here so that after I graduate, he can take **me** straight there." She collapsed in a heap of cloth and tears.  
  
Malfoy's expression softened. He knelt down next to the whimpering girl and asked, in a whisper, "What about Potter? He killed someone, too."  
  
She looked up. He was startled by the pain and torment that went unmasked in her eyes. She looked deep into his eyes, searching. He wasn't sure of what, but he knew, she was looking for something in his eyes. He visually tensed up when she looked away. As she did, the injured witch responded, "Yes, but Harry is Harry. And I killed a respected member of society. Harry killed the most evil and feared wizard of all time. And anyways, Harry didn't use an Unforgivable," she paused, unsure of what to say. She decided upon blunt honesty. "He cut off Voldemort's head."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Exactly. I have to go back inside. Fudge will be furious if I stay out any longer." She paused as she stood, dusting her robes with her hands. A small grin played at her features as she stated, "I could be trying to escape, you know. Because that is something law-abiding good girl Hermione Granger would obviously do. Well, maybe you don't know that... I wish you did, though." By the time she ended, even the smallest hint of her smile was gone.  
  
Quietly, Malfoy murmured, "I wish I did, too. Now that you're telling me all this, I wish I knew a lot more. I wish I knew your favorite color, your middle name, if you have any muggle friends. I wish I knew stupid little things like that, but most of all I really wish I could have known Hermione Granger better. I know this all sounds a little out of character for me to be saying it, but... I do."  
  
"A LITTLE out of character? Coming from you this is very out of character. But... well, all right. My favorite colors are dark green and silver, my middle name is Jane, and no, I don't have any muggle friends. The only friend I had growing up died three weeks before I got my letter. She had cancer. Now you know what you wanted and you have things to ponder for the rest of your life. You and I both know we won't see each other again after tonight. You might as well just think me dead. It will be easier that way." Again, she turned to walk away but the blonde once more caught her wrist.  
  
"Malfoy, I just want to get this over with. Why can't you just let me leave?" Annoyance showed through the pain and hope that lingered stubbornly in her chestnut eyes. She was still standing apart from him when she felt his hoary eyes searching hers. She couldn't and wouldn't tear her eyes from his. She was stronger than that. She didn't care that he looked through her like this. If he could tell what was possibly going through her mind, he wouldn't be able to decipher it. She was used to the look, anyways. Even though their fronts were very inconspicuous, the Grangers were highly uncomfortable with their daughter being a witch. Every time they were with her, she received this look, knowing they were looking for some hint of a reason to pull her out of Hogwarts. They were only proud of her being Head Girl because of the title. She had to try ten times harder than everyone else just to be allowed to go to the one place that allowed her dreams and friends. The one place she could truly call home in times of crisis, and when the crisis came, she protected that one place. In protecting her home, she ended up here, explaining to an old foe why she was going to be locked in a cell in the most notorious place in the entirety of the wizarding world. She wished she could have been explaining why she really needed to tell him all these things. It wasn't because this was the last time they'd speak or the only time available in her hectic well thought out life. It really was because she hated her life and she needed someone else to tell. But there was no one to tell her true pain, because everyone who cared knew and everyone else wouldn't notice. There was no one to tell, so she told Malfoy about Emile. Not even Harry and Ron knew of Emile.  
  
Hermione was so absorbed in her world she didn't notice when Malfoy pulled her close and kissed her with such a passion; she was caught entirely off guard. Once she realized what was happening, she responded, but when the blonde pulled on her bottom lip for access to her mouth, Hermione pulled away.  
  
"I'm serious, Malfoy. I have to go in there. I said five minutes. It's been five minutes plus an extra ten. I'm in enough trouble already, I can't stay with you, screwing around." She tugged at her wrist, but Malfoy's grip held tight.  
  
"Miss Perfect until the end, 'ey mudblood? I just was returning the kiss you **had** to give. Can't be in trouble with the minister, who's a git anyways. Can't get into any trouble, can't mar that reputation. I've only known of one detention you've ever had and I made sure you got that one. I bet that was the only time you've ever broken school rules."  
  
He stopped when Hermione made a very jerky move to successfully wrench her hand free. She looked like she wanted to rub it, but there was nothing she could have used to do so. Malfoy reached over and massaged the wrist for her.  
  
"Thank you. I am **not** Miss Perfect. There's a lot you don't know. Really if people knew all that I did, I would have been in Azkaban a long while ago. Killing someone is just a little harder hide, especially when I couldn't help but admit I did it. I'm not like you, I wouldn't have been able to keep that to myself, even if no one saw me. But there is no way in hell that I could **ever** be considered Miss Perfect. I can't be here. I can't be with you. You'll make me want to leave and stay out here forever. I have to leave. Thank you for listening." When she turned around the last time, the one time she hoped he would hold her back, he didn't reach for her solitary wrist. She walked all the way to the entrance of the Great Hall when she stopped. She turned to see him watching her soullessly.  
  
"I have one last thing for you to think about, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to know what it is?" No response followed, but the battered young woman forged ahead. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
  
A sparkle flickered in the flaxen-haired lad's eyes. The infamous smirk with a kind flicker to it emerged when he responded, "You know my first name?"  
  
Hermione beamed when she heard the response. "Until another life, Mr. Malfoy. Until then," were the passing words as she slipped through the vast oak doors.  
  
End Flashback  
_  
"Yes, Hermione. Until then..." it was three years later and he still thought about it. He could barely remember the date, what clothes he had worn the day before, or his own name, but he remembered that last encounter. He might have tried to forget it at one point during the past three years, but that was useless. He might as well be celibate. All of his relationships were ended because the girl was either too "un-Hermione" or she left after being called Hermione one too many times. Not that he minded. No girl would ever be Hermione Jane Granger. He hated waking up in the morning to know she wasn't there next to him. He hated knowing that he didn't go after her that one last time. If he had, who knows; he might be married to a certain one-armed girl right now. But he hadn't. It was in the past now. He could only look back on it with a tear and a smile, never to change it. But he could remember the girl fondly and practically give up his entire heritage and live as a muggle in her memory. He stepped off the train with a sigh, heading to his apartment on the magic side of London. He hadn't used his wand for anything larger than unlocking his front door and defense in three years, and he was slowly forgetting everything he learned at school, all for a pretty young brunette residing in the most horrible place known to man. He needed her back. But he couldn't have her. Why did he let her kiss him? He never would have if he had known it would lead to this. He never should have let her kiss him... He should have held her so close as to never let her go while he was still alive. That's what he should have done. Damn muggle... why did she give him that beautifully horrible day? Didn't she know that he would fall in love with her? If she didn't know that, he had overestimated hr intelligence. There was no one else. There was only Hermione. And there was only him, he hoped, in her. Dear God, why had she given him that damned day? The one burned in his mind forever. Dammit, Hermione, **why?**  
  
IIIIIiIiIiIiIiIIIIIiIiIiIiIiIIIIIiIiIiIiIiIIIIIiIiIiIiIiIIIII  
  
17.05.04 Here's chapter one. The end's a little confusing, so if you have any questions, ask and I shall answer. Hope you liked it and hopefully chapter two will be out soon. Love you all and have a wonderful time having a life!  
  
Tris  
  
P.S. I forgot a disclaimer so it here. I don't own a lot of the stuff in this chapter. JKR does. If you want a fancier one, check out the poem thingy that's technically "Chapter 1" Bye!!!!!!!! 


	3. Hermione's Orders

12.08 AM 09.07.04  
  
Sorry it's been so long, but now its up and it will probably be even longer for chapter III/4 if I don't get my head on straight. Oh and for the guard's lines, I got that off the "Dialectizer" off Bored.com. I love that place. And now I have it up exactly as I want it. If you want to know what he's saying, just ask me and I can tell you. Now read. I said read, dammit, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue. If you do, I'll kick your ass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Chapter II- Hermione's Orders  
  
He had a life fit for a king. He was an even bigger celebrity than he was before because he defeated Voldemort (finally) and he was sure if he asked, every witch and wizard would bow down to him and call him "Your Majesty." He could not believe how low people got when they were in awe. Absolutely disgraceful. Hermione would be ashamed of them all...  
  
He knew where 'Mione was (a shame really, Lucius was a bastard and deserved to die) and who knows if Ron was even alive. He had vowed he would go see her, but he remembered how painful it was to look at her on graduation night. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't. Especially since he promised he wouldn't when she told him not to.  
  
Before graduation had commenced, he, Ron, and Hermione had helped the Order defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Ron disappeared that night and Hermione's extremely beautiful self became... not as physically beautiful anymore. He didn't see it happen, but she had her hair, which was in a ponytail, singed off and her arm destroyed. Her dress robes (which she was forced to duel in, seeing as it was a surprise attack in the Dark Forest) were downright marred. She had gotten cuts and bruises all over her body, and she was still bleeding in places hours after she received the wounds. It pained him to have seen his best friend in that condition. She was admitted into Azkaban indefinitely that night. Though she wasn't as physically beautiful, spiritually she became four, possibly five times more beautiful. She was glowing with pride for Harry finally defeating Voldemort, and she was beaming for the fact that she was allowed to help the Order, no matter how disfigured she became. But along with the pleasurable exhilaration, so much more was lost. His heart hurt just thinking about it.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Our Head Girl and valedictorian this year, Hermione Granger, has made our school so proud these past seven years. She was top in her class since her first year at the school and has made it a point to try to keep her two friends out of trouble." The hall erupted in laughter and giggles at the statement. "I'm not saying she did or didn't succeed and I'm not saying whether the staff and I wanted her to or not. She is a delightful girl. Tonight, she made me even more proud than I ever have before, and I have come to feel like this girl is family to me. As I present this magnificent young witch her diploma from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to ask her for one simple dance to say goodbye." Harry watched as Hermione gave the Headmaster a slight nod as she stood up, smiling despite all the happenings of the past few hours. As she stood, gasps emitted from some of the students who had yet to notice the condition Hermione was in. Hermione placed her only hand into Dumbledore's as they readied for the next song.  
  
The music filling the hall became a waltz for the two to dance to. She looked much happier than she had the rest of the night. What had she talked to Malfoy about? Is that what's got her so happy? Did she hit him again? Harry wondered. The song ended and Hermione wrapped her arm around the old man's neck in an attempt to hug the grandfather figure to the 'Golden Trio'. He kissed the top of her head with a sad grin and moved her towards Harry with a light nudge. Hermione nodded and ran to her only remaining friend. He stood as she came closer and enfolded her in his own arms as she attached herself to him with her single limb. A sole tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he held Hermione close to his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to go the rest of the night without becoming a sniveling idiot. He lost the closest thing he had to family beyond Ron and Hermione two years ago and now he was losing Hermione and Ron in one single night. No one in their right mind would stay that way if their greatest friends were all taken away within three years. He clung to Hermione, listening to what she was whispering in his ear, and wouldn't let go when the Minister of Magic tried pulling her away the first time. She was successfully taken away as she murmured one last word. Harry watched in disbelief as Cornelius Fudge pushed her out the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry still remembered every word she said to him that night. Every word involving Ron, himself, and her own wellbeing was remembered like the date.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Find Ron. I don't care if he's dead or alive, just find him. Take care of yourself, Harry; don't worry about me, please. Don't ever take what anyone gives you. There are going to be people out there who are very unhappy with you for what you did tonight, no matter how magnificent. Never become Minister of Magic for any reason, please. That will only bring you more strife than necessary. Do something GOOD with your life. Stay out of Azkaban. Don't you dare come anywhere near my permanent residence. I don't care what else you do, just stay away from..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
He was trying to find Ron, he was taking care of himself, he wasn't minister, and he didn't take anything even slightly suspicious from anyone. He only took the knitted scarves and knick-knacks from friends and well- wishers. He stayed away from Azkaban totally for three years since she warned him against it. He had done many things that she would be proud of if she knew. He had a great life but he couldn't help but worry for her. Was she still sane? Had she received the dementor's kiss, like he almost had? What did she do with that brain of hers in those four evil walls? Did she think of him? What did she think about? Was she even alive? She was the only thing he could keep his mind on. She was all he thought about. It was all he ever did. He knew he couldn't convince Fudge to let her out, no matter what influences he used or what he said. Fudge thought Hermione was a dangerous psychopath. Even if he could, Hermione would never forgive him if he did. She felt like she should spend the rest of her life in that wretched place, even though she did nothing truly wrong. He did everything she had said except not worry about her. He couldn't help it. Knowing he was fulfilling her wishes usually left him with a warm feeling, but as of late, it only filled him with sorrow and dread. He missed her even more than Ron, who Harry had partially given up on. He knew Mione was still reachable. He wanted to see her so badly. He wouldn't, though. Her final wish was for Harry to stay away from...  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I have to come see you. I can't stay away any longer." He grabbed his cloak and apparated from his home in London. There was no way in hell that he would be able to keep that promise. EVER.  
  
Flashback  
  
"... I don't care what else you do, just stay away from me." Hermione Jane Granger brushed her best friend's lips with her own as she was pulled out of his arms one last time.  
  
End Flashback  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Harry Potter appeared on a lone island in the middle of the sea. He looked directly up, trying to see the top of the ominous building in front of him, which was hidden in layers upon layers of gray clouds. He walked in the front doors that opened upon his arrival on the island. A small, pudgy man around 4 ½ feet tall, dressed in a red bellboy outfit, hat tipped to the side and all, walked up to Harry with a large grin on his face. Harry looked perplexedly at the man, wondering the reason behind the bellboy outfit and cap, and why a man dressed as such would be in the entrance of Azkaban Prison. Noticing a wand and a ring of miscellaneous keys on his belt, Harry deduced that the man was a guard, though he looked highly inadequate for the job.  
  
"Mister Potter, wot brings yer ter Azkaban, then, eh, guv? I can't fink of any reason why some bloke as prominent as yer, sir, would want ter be 'ere..." the guard beamed at Harry, rambling on with that thick Cockney accent just attempting to break the silence... and succeeding.  
  
"I would like to see Hermione Granger," Harry said morosely. The man's face fell at Hermione's name. "Barney Rubble maker, right, that one. She screams in the bloomin' middle of the bloomin' night, relentlessly flailin' 'round all the time. Right. Has a deaff wish, that girl. Proposin' it ter evry geezer 'oo passes 'er, right, she does, do wot guvnor! High security is wot she's in. woss a good man like yer want wiv a psychopaff like that?" "I didn't ask about a psychopath, I asked about Hermione Granger. Hermione is anything but a crazed maniac. The only reason she is in this wretched place is because she killed someone with a curse that is illegal. She killed someone who deserved to be dead a long time ago. She is a hero to many people. She is undeniably beautiful to few people, but those people know what she is really like. She is one of the brightest people in the entirety of England and one of the most moral. If Hermione Jane Granger is anything in this world, it is not insane. She is the most mentally sound person I know. Now please take me to see her."  
  
"But, right, sir..."  
  
"Now!" Harry was still unsure of how he was able to understand the man. Probably something magic about him that made it possible for everyone to understand him perfectly, or something like that. This was always Hermione's area of expertise, deducing things. Hermione...  
  
The guard motioned for Harry to follow him and led him through a series of passages. Harry felt a familiar sharp pain in his head, but he ignored the feeling and kept walking. Prisoners screamed and yelled at the two wherever they went but Harry kept his eyes forward and his face emotionless. The guard finally stopped in front of a pair of steel doors and turned to Harry. "Are yer sure about this, sir, then, eh, luv? There are dangerous blokes beyond these doors. They could 'urt yer dreadfully and they ain't afraid to." "I'm positive. I can defend myself if anyone tries to attack me, I'm just here to see my best friend, so please, I need to see Miss Granger." "Arright, right, sir, but I warned yer. She's mad. And she's 'ad visitors, and it only made 'er worse. Especially that one fellow came about free weeks ago. He were tall, had red 'air, right, he were missin' an eye and an ear, and I fink 'e said sumfink about 'avin' six toes. He 'ave a looked like a Weasley but evry geezer knows that line is as good as gone, right, wot wiv all them fightin' wiv yer that night, right, sir. He drove 'er wild at the bleedin' sight of 'im. And that blonde tart 'oo were already 'ysterical, well, that's not a good example, she actually made the girl calm... sayin' someffin' 'bout 'er boy becomin' a muggle or someffin' like that, init?I doubt yer will 'ave a right good effect on 'er, sir." "Stop stalling, dammit! Now tell me, where do think the redheaded man might have come from? And would you be able to tell me the rest of the visitors she has had...? I need to find some clue about Ron..." Harry just knew the man who came before him was indeed his long lost best friend. Of course Hermione would get to find him first. She always did. That was how Hermione worked. She'd find something without realizing it and then tell him later. He knew it was Ron who came to see her first. He didn't get the warning. And Harry knew he lost his left eye, right ear, and two toes from each foot that night long ago. It had to be Ron, know if only he could just track him down...  
  
But first, he had to see Hermione.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
02:43 AM 07.07.04  
  
Hey everybody. I know it's been a long time. But now its up. And I'm back. And all is right with the world...  
  
Well, no, not really. I hate Niall. Finn is gone at Interlochen. My father is an evil bastard. Lea's going to Florida. Emily refuses to answer my email and help me with my stories. Natalie is never on (or maybe that's me). Jackie doesn't even remember who I am. And its summer, making my stupid fricking scars even more prominent. And the fact that I'm paler than I should be at this time of year (almost everywhere on my body is white as a fish belly, and if its not bright white, its barely tanned and the same color it is in winter, when my arms and feet are unbelievably tan.) is slightly unnerving. So, no, not everything is right with the world.  
  
But I'm okay with that. There are a lot of good things going on, too. I like being pale. My hair is the same color as a fire engine. Caitlin loves me and makes sure she talks to me whenever possible. KT is really awesome and was attached to my hip from Thursday until Monday morning. (Except for Saturday (where I spent the day with lea (or rather Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the fourth time (whereas lea, not being half the HP fan I am, was seeing it for the first time) so I could be all giddy and hyper because I love it) and Andrea, who really needs to have the wand taken out of her ass and loosen up a little) and Sunday morning (we went to fireworks together (along with Lea, Mum, Josh, Danni, and Tony (KT's boyfriend))) aren't my parentheses so much fun to figure out?  
  
I'm okay with life right now. I don't mind the bad things. And I'm happy with the good stuff. And hopefully, during this next year someone might kiss me instead of the other way around.  
  
Chapter 10 of secrets is almost ready. ADKOP is still on back burner, as is Forever Yours. My AU has been discontinued (as Caitlin has sadly pointed out to me many a time) I have started another story that will most definitely be written that is HP, but Shakespeare. It will be DM/HG (which was finally chosen against a BZ/HG)  
  
Thank you, Emmy! For my only review- "Wow, she only had one arm... that took me by surprise! Quite sad about her being shipped off to Azkaban, she didn't deserve it. Poor Draco! Please continue this story, it's really interesting! Love you, Emmy" hopefully others will follow your example and actually review this time! Please I'm begging you, I NEED reviews. Well I've been talking too much, so review, dammit! Oops, I'll be nice if you review. Please review. I will love you forever if you review my story. Ah, screw it, just hit the button below that says go, and you'll be good. BYE!! 


End file.
